


Protector

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: A late night sex scene with Gaara and Kankuro that might never had happened if Gaara hadn't died and Kankuro hadn't sworn to protect him even more.





	Protector

They both were naked on top of Kankuro's worn, yet soft tan sheets as the moonlight spilled in through the high window. Gaara could barely breathe now, for Kankuro had already pressed their lips together and was thrusting his tongue, showing dominance as he usually did. The red-head reached around with both hands and scratched at his brother's shoulders, demanding him to pull back. His brother relented and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

"I'm not going anywhere dammit..." Gaara got out after he gained his breathe. How had this begun? He seemed to have two sides. One, was his Kazekage side, where he was in public. He didn't need protection with this one and Kankuro damned well listen to him. However, the other one...it seemed to switch places with Kankuro and like it. After he had died, Kankuro had made it his mission to protect him no matter what. They hadn't been sexually involved before, it just came on, and then Kankuro had to protect him more.

In the dark, Gaara saw Kankuro's chocolate eyes stare at him with determination. "That still doesn't mean I can't protect you." He smiled then lowered his head and began placing small kisses along the left side of Gaara's pale neck. The younger man turned his head slightly, trying to give his brother a bit more exposure to his skin. He then felt Kankuro bite on his pulse point and he moaned, letting the other know that he was experiencing pleasure.

His eyes were half-lidded as he felt his brother's hands touch alongside his chest, for that was the next place that Kankuro was sure to venture. Heat flared up in his body, but he knew that it was barely beginning. He felt the older man's hot lips move down over his chest, kissing at first, then taking his right nipple into the hot and wet mouth. Gaara arced and moaned at the same time. Kami, it felt good when his brother did this to him. A moan of pleasure poured from his lips and he felt another flare of heat go through his body. Without a doubt, he knew that his brother was happy.

A few more moments of playing with his brother's right nipple and Kankuro began to move over to the left, leaving Gaara moaning slightly in disappointment. He knew his little brother's body like the back of his hand. All the things he could do to make Gaara happy were stored in his memory and he kept them locked away for when he needed them. His mouth enclosed around Gaara's left nipple, taking it in and sucking hard. He felt Gaara grasp his hair hard while moaning and trying to rub slightly against his hips. 

Kankuro pulled back, leaving Gaara a little shocked, and said, "You know we do it my way."

"We have been doing it your way...I can't help it that I..."

"Say it." Kankuro demanded.

Oh, he was such a damned hard head and yet he was right. "Need you."

Kankuro smiled at Gaara and replied, "I've needed you for so long."

Gaara wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and said, "I can't wait much longer. Take me. Protect me for another night."

Despite the dark, Kankuro could see Gaara's beautiful teal eyes. He smiled again and replied, "As always."

He reached down between them and pushed two fingers into Gaara's hole and could feel the wetness suck them in. His brother was tight and ready to have something bigger inside him. He pulled his fingers out then grasped the younger man's hips, positioned himself, then finally thrust into the hot body beneath him. Kankuro let out a moan of pleasure as Gaara's warmth enveloped him. Below him, Gaara cried out as he held onto his body, begging for him to continue. 

Gaara had felt Kankuro slam into him and knew it was almost over. Kami, it felt so good! His brother was huge and he had no problem with that. He begged his brother to continue. The older man started thrusting harder and harder into him, hitting his prostate as the heat and pleasure rose to new heights. He'd surely come before Kankuro. "I'm..."

"Not before me!" Kankuro yelled as he gave one final thrust and they both came at the same time. Kankuro balled his hands deep into the sheets as spilled deep into his brother. Below him, Gaara let out a loud moan of completion while cum spilled on his stomach and the sheets.

After they both recovered, Gaara lay curled up in Kankuro's arms despite the mess they made. He was sleepy and on the verge of going to sleep now that he had completed his nightly routine with his protector. "What if I'd never been kidnapped?" He questioned.

"You mean 'would I still care and love for you like this?'"

"I guess."

"Hell yeah. You got the cutest ass in Suna."

Gaara shook his head at his brother. He always had to be funny. "Goodnight, my protector."

"Goodnight Gaara." Kankuro replied as he kissed his brother on the forehead, wrapped an arm around his brother and they both fell asleep.


End file.
